


Son of the Moon and the Seven Lost Runes

by miniree



Category: Ateez!Cameo, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hoseok!NatureLover, Jimin! Sweetheart, Jin!Caring, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jungkook!AngelicVoice, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Namjoon!Genius, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Taehyung! Mysterious, Yoongi!Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniree/pseuds/miniree
Summary: In a prodigious world where the lands are divided into seven regions and where the stones of runes; a present from the deities, are given selectively to some of the citizen under their world. A rune only selects one human where they possess themselves into a human body but not until when the son of the moon who already possessed a rune, possesses another rune. Throughout his journey seven men were there to accompany him but one man caught his eyes more than anyone else.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	1. Incipience

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY SRSLY IS GONNA HAVE LONG CHAPTERS BEFORE I INTRODUCE EACH ONE OF THEM SO I REALLY BID Y'ALL PATIENCE T.T

* * *

Clashes of metal weapons, friction heating every collision, consistent and loud, splashes and splatters of blood squander around the surface of the ground everytime the swords pierce through immense amount of bodies as the numbers of cadaver keeps on increasing every minute. Screams and screeches stirred all throughout the area, the cries loud of dread. Every helpless citizen were running for their lives, crying as they beg to be spared from the enormous terror but everyone who the attackers opposes was executed and murdered with no mercy. A man stood over the apogee of the hill where he wasn't visible from the sight of the crowds beneath him. He rose his hands and gestured towards a direction and as soon as he found his aim, a loud peircing roar of thunder hit through a forest few kilometers away from him. The deafening sound only made the cries louder than it was before. The moment the thunder striked through the ground of the forest the trees started to burn, every passing second the fire rises higher as its creates heavy smokes which eventually covered the whole sky until it brought darkness. It wasn't raining, not even a sight of storm but only the loud bellow of thunder. Blood over taking the lakes and rivers as it veer them to crimson red waters. Demised animals lay down either burnt or peirced dead by the impact. Birds suffocating from the toxic polluted air which brought them to fall from the sky. Everything felt like hell. The man's viciouness was visible on his countenance, his greed controlling him, overpowering him akin to somewhat demonic. Everything felt surreal, terrifyingly horrendous, the ground were almost bound to break. Suddenly another man appeared and stood behind him panting from running all throughout the places to find the man behind the havoc. "Zyre! Stop! Please!" The man cried. Zyre turned his head half way as he smirked before he finally faced the man. "Oh." He uttered "Look who's here" his grin wider than ever before. "Zyre! Please. Stop this already" The other man begged as he carefully distanced himself far from Zyre. Suddenly Zyre broke into chain of laughter, devilish as it sounded. "You're funny, Yllams" He said as he took a step near the other man. "You know why I caused this and your simple please wouldn't make me change my mind." He paused " _Dear brother_ ". Strident shrills filled up their silence until Yllams parted his lips. "If you are to treat your people under this kind of grim just so you could prove your power." Yllams straightened his posture as he continued "then you don't deserve the throne." Zyre's grin fell and was replaced by a furious glare. He snickered after his brother's words. "Said by an illegitimate child, who in the first place has no right for the throne." his anger was obvious in his face and the moment he ended his words a loud thunder came piercing once again. "Blood doesn't determine if you deserve to earn the throne, Zyre." Yllams hardened his fist "Thus if you will continue this act towards my people, I will not hesitate" he added. As soon as he closed his mouth his eyes turned to a color of blue as the moon above him gleamed, white fur started to rose upon Yllams' skin as his whole body shifted into a shape of an animal, a wolf. Loud groans came out from Yllams as he prepared himself to attack the man opposite him. Zyre only watched and scoffed. "I didn't know my brother is this doltish" He then lifted his hand, as a ball of sparking electricity revolve on his palm, gaining more and more in size the faster the seconds pass. Though it may not be evident but Yllams felt shudder ran through his veins. He was scared but still determine to save his people. The moment Zyre brought his hand towards Yllams direction, the wolf's agility was faster than the thunder Zyre casted. He moved way too swiftly the other man wasn't even able to catch his movements. Zyre frowned from his miss which eventually flourished him to strengthen the ball of thunder in his hands. Many attempts passed, Zyre wasn't still able to hit the wolf, he paused in his exhaustion, still gaurded for the attacks the wolf may bestow. The wolf however is still struggling to take the man down as he keeps firing off his powers which the wolf is constantly avoiding. The moment the wolf found a great timing to attack, he jumped from his heel too fast, his motion were almost invisible thus he was successful to push the man down the ground. "Zyre, please." The wolf cried barely a human voice. The man who was pinned down the ground squirmed as he struggled to move from the heavy weight of the wolf. His anger grew more and more the more he try to move, clear impatience painted on his face. Zyre's eyes turned into a beaming bright shade of mix yellow and brown and the moment he smirked the wolf felt its body weakened after it was striked by electricity throughout his body. The wolf hardened for a quick seconds which led Zyre an opportunity to escape from his brother's pinning. The wolf cried in pain but still standing still on the ground as he try to regain back his composure. "I will not hesitate to burn this city as well, dear brother." Zyre finally spoke before he let out another ball of thunder yet this time much bigger which however Yllams successfully dodged. Zyre burst out a sudden sarcastic guffaw which made Yllams confused to his tract "You may be successful to avoid that strike, but surely not your lovely wife and your _son_ wont they?" Zyre mused before Yllams eventually realized where the ball of thunder was actually heading towards. The wolf cried once again this time mixed with anger and worry, he glared through the man before running towards his family who are carefully hiding in the palace to secure their safety. Ferociously faster than the flash Zyre casted he reached the palace quick as he ran to where he left the mother of his son together with their child only to find nothingness in the room other than the traces of blood on the floor. The wolf groaned as anger and anxiety rising up to every vessel of his body, dread of agony and frenetic madness overflowing on Yllams as he froze from the absurd thoughts and emotions that are crippling throughout his very being. Before he could even search for his family the moment he moved and looked behind, a bright white light blinded Yllams and brought him down with full force then soon after, he was unconscious. This time the enemy had won. Vicious laughter echoed throughout the region. The king was successfully slaughtered after he'd fell on the trap of his own brother. Later on another man, little in height and clearly a minion under Zyre came rushing towards. He bowed politely before he spoke "The queen and the prince has been brought to where you told us to bring them, what should we do next?" Zyre eyes twitched as he heard the man's words "First of all, they don't deserve the names they are called, stop calling them that." he hissed before continuing "Yllams wife and son must cease to exist. Now move." He commanded. "Aye" The other man uttered and bowed before leaving. Zyre felt victorious as he watch the city break apart. "If you've only given the real king the recognition that was supposed to be for him, this wouldn't have happened" He glanced over dead bodies down beneath him as he had shown a face of ruth before he spat to the ground infront of him. In a forest far from where Zyre stood, away from all the chaos at the capital, line of men stood gaurding around a cloistered secluded wooden carriage with doors nailed with different wooden logs which was attached to a horse who was held tight by another man on the other side. Inside it was a mother crying dreary with her infant lying on her arms, running out of breath as she weep, a young sprout who couldn't even walk on his own. The woman was in clear despair and anguish, full of dread and agitations for the life of her beloved son and husband. She squeezed her eyes shut as another set of tears shred before she whispered through the thin air " _Oh dear deities, I am begging you to save us all, all your people, they need you_ " She cried " _My husband, my son, who's way too young, he doesn't deserve to die just as he was just brought onto this world_ " The woman tightened her arms around the young boy in her arms. " _Please_ " She whispered one more time before she lowered her head and rend more aggressive cries but as soon when she did, she noticed a sudden faint light in her blurry sight, she sniffled before she wipe her eyes. She turned around and saw a small hole from the wooden wall of the carriage where the effete beam of incandescence oozed. A small spark of hope ran through her being as she immediately moved closer to peek outside the hole. The moon was fiercely coruscating, like it was furious, burning through her eyes as she made contact with the light. She squinted and blinked before looking back through the hole once again. There she saw the four men who where gaurding the carriage, one man holding the horse and the other three watching the carriage. She studied and observed their positions before a tint of idea came through her mind. She was trembling from her thoughts. She shred deluge of tears before kissing the young boy's forehead. _I can distract them and release the carriage_ She nodded in her own thoughts and when she finally gained courage to move, she lay the infant down the floor of the carriage as she shred one more tear before whispering, soft and sullen like a music of sadness, faintly but clear " _You will live_ " her lips trembling as she caress the young boy's soft head " _You need to survive_ " she pressed her lips and bit till it bleed. She strengthen herself as she prepared for her actions. She pulled out the daggers she always have with her behind the beautiful silk gown she wore. Impeccable she appear but what was under her was baleful, sinister, dire weapons. Such daggers were made up with different material such as metal and even gold. She pulled out one of them, a beautiful astounding radiant fire cast, it was a splendid well carved dagger with a gleaming ruby stone seated upon the dagger's handle. " _We may depart from each other, my dear son. Remember me with this present I could only offer to you in this moment. Thus I pray this will protect you as you grow up._ " She whispered before she tore a part of her silk gown as she wrap the dagger with it which she then placed beside her son. She cut pieces of her gown enough to make a huge foam of bed for the young boy to lay. Her thick gown with several layers of cloth was enough to protect the young infant from anything hard around him. _Oh dear deities, help my son live, lead him to a safe place where he would grow up to be who he will be_ She prayed once more before she gather all her strength and kicked the door of the carriage. Too strong the horse went feral as soon after her impact. Chaos now stirred to where they were. The four men alarmed at the sudden kick as they panic about the horse who's in the state of ferine. The woman swiftly threw one of her dagger towards the man who held captive of the horse, precise with her aim she hit it directly through his arm which made the man curl and release his grip of the horse. The horse cried before it ran uncontrollably bringing the carriage with it. The other men however bemused and engaged with the woman who's attacking them one by one made them lost track of the horse and the carriage which drew on a little triumphant on the woman. She smiled as she dig her knives deep down to the bodies of the men. Quick with her hands and movements she successfully knocked all men but as soon as she did end all of them a loud rumble of thunder suddenly triggered her smile which transcended into a smirk. She already expected his appearance which is why she decided to let the horse take her son away from her, to save the young sprout from the devil whose under these perditions. "Zyre" She uttered. The woman already knew her fate, facing the devil were signs of no survival which she accepted as long as she knew her son would live which made her felt no fear facing the man herself. The man was clearly furious, frown seems to be tattooed on his face. Another shrill of thunder occured behind his back before he pushed his arms and release a burning ball of electricity towards her, fast like a flash it brought the woman down unconscious before she could even blink. The devil overpowered this time. Victory was under his hands. After he slaughtered his brother and his family, his curse only thickened and became stronger. Everything was in shambles, weltering devastation, clear pain and anguish from the excruciation, all the mere people could only cry. On the other side of the forest, obscure and unknown, loud stampers of the horse's feet were heard, the carriage was swaying side by side as the horse drag it to the farthest they could reach. The ropes suddenly withered slowly, every passing seconds the fibers of the ropes were tearing apart laggardly until when it can't carry the weight of the carriage anymore. The ropes tore. The horse continued its way running astray while the carriage slowed its pace as soon as the force that pulled the carriage was cut off and the momentum slowly halted as minutes passes. The moon gleamed once more, brighter as ever, full and brimful. Shortly as the loud lumpers ceased to be heard, the sound of an infant's cry suddenly filled the place instead. The sound continued throughout the night until the darkness faded and the dawn comes to light. Chirps and hums of birds flowed like a melody amidst the forest as the leaves bleamed different shades of green while the rays of the sun slowly fondle through them. The branches maunder from each other, trees to trees, as it made a beautiful sound of collision. It was a music of peace not until a sudden high-pitched shrill came and it brought all the chirps silenced. A heavy flapping of huge wings swooshed from place to place as the eye of the predator were looking for its prey. The serenity of the forest was now gone and was replaced by scared silent cries of the smaller creatures in the forest until when another presence came to scene, rambling noises of the grass crunching to every step it made. It was a human, a woman. Her figure is one of a middle aged lady yet filled with youth and inner strength, mature and strong mien, body well carved and built with tough demeanor, proficiency and conversance was evident in her actions. She grabbed an arrow, thick sharp point with soft feathers on one end as she immediately placed it in her bow as she stretch the strings and aimed it towards the flying creature, sharp and swift, precise in measure as it pass exactly across the chest of the mammal. It cried another shrill, this time blood curdling scream, a cry of sorrow and defeat. The flying creature fell from where it flew, agony was in its eyes until it lost consciousness. The bird was successfully brought down. She ran towards the bird immediately as it landed, blood running across its body from where it was shot. She carried the bird and undergird it alongside of her as she hum a song of win. She was a hunter, she had lived her whole life hunting at the forest, her life revolved on the midst of forests. She was already used to animal's blood, their screeches and their lifeless picture. The deafening loudness however woke the sleeping infant as it cried along the way. Confusion stirred across the woman's face. "What was that?" She mumbled, alarmed, she raised her arch infront from her instinct, head switching side to side as she search for the source of the sound and when she turned her back she found the carriage from a distance, not so far nor near yet wide opened with broken wooden doors and wheels. She took a step closer and when she did, the sound keeps getting clearer and clearer on every step she takes. She slowly lowered her bow as she saw no signs of danger. One more step and she'll reach the opening of the carriage yet before she could take it the infant's cries slowly phased out as if he was aware that there were no danger around him anymore. The woman's eyebrows raised in a confused manner, she finally took the step and peeked inside the carriage. A sight of an infant sleeping soundly on what seems like different layers of fabric around him loomed in the woman's eyes. The woman was surprised to see such fabrics varying from cotton to the an expensive cloth lined with different small sized stones attached to them which mere humans like her couldn't singlehandedly afford. She observed the carriage and saw no signs of ownership. It was a ragged wood, old and almost decaying with scratches all over its outer visage. She keep looking in and out, confusion almost painted on her face as she tried to answer her questions. But when she glanced at the neonate who's sleeping in limpidity it felt like they were on dreamland, serene and euphoric, she softened. The woman leaned closer observing the child's soft pale skin and small amount of hair glistening in the shade of silver. She reached to the child carefully wrapping him with the fabrics that assist him as she brought him into her arms. The woman gracefully smiled, eyes sparkling as she look at the young child in affection, caressing his soft skin as she part her lips and whispered "I'll keep you now, my treasure" The moment she ended her words the hums of the birds flowed in harmony once again, the chirps churning in as the small birds where freely flying above them.


	2. Corollary of the Incipience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages has passed after the fray and tribulation, Zyre successfully reigned over the Realm of Lune, the capital of the 'Region of Arson', he was triumphant in taking the throne he purloined from his brother. Although everything he has done was wrongful and against the laws no once could ever stop him on his track, even the people who makes such predicaments was helpless under Zyre's prowess. The burned lesioned buildings and destroyed houses were now fixed, fissured rended roads are now healed and everything was back to how they were. The world has gyrated multifold of times as the sun and moon mutated through fluctuated day and night. All small sprouts grew into their adult phase as their hardened trunks and wide spreaded branches with their roots expanding to such length beneath the ground. Even the old trees grew much taller than they were before. The days clearly passed way too quickly.

"Where is the child?!" Zyre hollered, frustration seeping on his face. "We've tried to search for the carriage but unfortunately we weren't able to locate it so far. The other troops are searching at this moment as well" The other man uttered as he lowered his head in shame. "But your majesty I highly doubt the child is alive! The horse was mad when it went out, it will not make an infant survive!" The man protested, hoping it will ease his master's bristle. Zyre aggravatingly cried as he shuffle his hair aggressively, he was walking back and forth, panicked and distressed over the idea of Yllams' child breathing alive. _I should be the only one._ He bit his nails almost tearing them to bleed. "Search on the other regions. I don't care where just look for that goddamn child!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing on the forest from where they stood. Just as the waves of his screech halted, a group of men who rode with their own horses arrived and as the stampers of the horses heels faded near Zyre who stood below a gigantic forest tree, one of them hurried to get down from the horse as he bowed approximately low to show respect. "I've been kind of furor at the moment so better let me hear something good or I might burn your bones without hesitation" Zyre uttered. The man finally parted his lips to speak "We've found the carriage, your majesty" Zyre's eyes lit up frenzied as he gestured the man to go on with his words "But the child wasn't there." the man lowered his head lower than he already did. Anger was seeping up back to Zyre's visage but before he would combust to great ire the other man parted his lips again quick to speak "We found the carriage around the Region of Brine, it was a secluded isolated forest and we found blood traced on the ground, the carriage was also severely damaged which we presume that there may be a possibility that the child have been eaten by some sort of an wild animal as their prey. The horse however was reported to invade the small village in the Region of Brine and was locked up by the animal wellfare facility. That's why we stopped our search to report what we've found, your majesty." There was silence that stirred through the atmosphere for the a long time before Zyre emitted a fiendish grin, he clasped his hands and breathed. "If the stone of Yllams' rune didn't flaunt on his demised body that could only mean that the child already has it and if the infant died that could elucidate that the stone is on its body." Zyre paused "Nevertheless of your daresay there's still a contingency that Yllams' son is still alive. Hence, do not stop until you've shown me the infant's deceased body. Do you understand?!" Zyre exclaimed, his voice extremely loud as it pierce to everyone's ears. "And lastly, call everyone to gather in the palace. A king shouldn't be straying in a mere forest like this, don't you agree?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow with his cold blooded stoic visage. 

It was already halfway of the day, the heat of the sun rays were fervent than they were a while ago. It was brighter on a much blindingly fulgent radiance. The sunbeam were painfully piercing through the skin of the female hunter who was carrying such weight on her body. She was carrying the infant she saw in the forest back then alongside with her hunt which was now wrapped in a sack tied tight across her waist. She was sweating all throughout her long journey. She walked a thousand kilometers and even rode a row boat to cross the sea from land she came from. When the watercraft reached the shore, she traipsed far beyond the trees that surrounds the coast just to reach a place which what seems to be a village. It was a vastly lively neighbourhood, discordant typical nabe noises are evidently loud as young children were out from their homes to play with their friends on the wide streets of their village while they were being watched by the elders mostly their grandparents who smile diligently in their grandchildren's laughter all throughout their dalliance. It is a diminutive village of the Region of Terra Firma, trivial and unprecedented, the village was known for nothing special in particular. It was just one of the typical villages in their region. Located exactly far from the capital of Terra Firma howbeit near the coast of the sea that sever them apart from the Region of Brine. The 'Region of Terra Firma' is a far flung demesne known for its flamboyant remarkable resplendent landscapes and nature, recognized as the centrum of fresh and savory crops that are all distributed to every where else till the rim of the world. The woman however reached to one of the houses of the village as she then stretched her arms to the knob of the door yet before she could even part the postern to commence, an old lady came shouting her name aloud it almost reached to the other side of the world "Nina!". The younger woman turned around as she smiled so dearly wide. "Mama!" She riposted as she wave one of her hand. The old lady struggled with her cane as she walk closer to approach her lovely daughter but hindered in the middle of her pace when her eyes caught the sight of the infant in her daughter's arms. "N-Nina, what is that?" The old lady stuttered. Nina chuckled from her mother's revulsion and withdrawal. "Mama, don't tell me you haven't seen a baby in your life?" The old woman fretted as she gulped before she fastened her pace and promptly dragged her daughter's wrist and led her hastily inside their home. It was a bantam domicile, built with lumber and plywoods as its wall compartment of their small rooms. The walls were loaded with variety of animal skulls and bones, collected and even labeled below every display. There were hutches and cupboards which was rather a storage for foods and utensils is instead lined up with fossils and animal's horns. Totally aberrant from the rest of the typical homes in their village. The old lady panted as soon after she closed the doors shut before she turned around to face her daughter's confounded bafflement countenance. "Nina what are you thinking! What is that? Who's child is that? Where is that from?!" The old woman blabbered before she whisper-shouted her last sentence. "Mama, relax." The younger lady uttered as she placed her heavy sling down their couch as she continued "After I visited aunt Rilla I casually decided to went on the near forest from them to hopefully hunt something to bring home yet then there I saw this child, he was in a detrimented carriage when I found him in the forest. There were no one else in there and if I leave the child it will starve to death! I don't know how that carriage ended up there neither where is this child from, but" Nina paused "I'm going to keep the child" The older woman however wasn't so satisfied by her daughter's words, derailed and full of concern, she parted her lips to speak "Are you really on your mind? What will people think when they see the child? They will criticize you over that silly decision Nina! And if the child's parents come and look for him, we will be jailed!" The old lady interjected. "Then, if they look for the child I have no reason to refuse returning their son. Nonetheless I don't want to meddle with people's yeasty derisive opinions mother. I will keep the child and raise him for as long as I can." Nina refuted as she tightened her grip towards the sleeping infant. No matter how much noise the two woman had created the sleeping child was far by disturbed, full of serenity and tranquility he was completely placid and in deep sleep. Nina's mother quivered as she sat slowly on the couch with the help of her cane, fretting as troubled expression was visible in her face. "Are you really sure about your decision Nina?" Her mother gently asked, her voice was steadier and collected than before. "I know you have a strong stamina to intake such punditry and it will surely not affect you, but as a mother I am still worried for you, Nina. But as long as you promise me you will take responsibility on what needs to be done to raise a child, I have nothing else to worry." Nina beamed a smile wider than ever as she nod in enthusiasm. "Yes! I surely will! I promise mother!" She almost squealed from her bliss. Her mother stood up from her seat as she slowly walk nearby her daughter before she took a look towards the infant, caressing his soft head before she part her lips "He's beautiful" The old woman benevolently smiled. "What will you name him then?" she asked. Nina's eyes went to every direction as she try to think of something to denominate the young boy. She lifted her head then clenched her teeth as she hum a sound. "Peter?" She shook her head way too quickly "How 'bout John? Oh wait nope. Almost every man I knew of in this village is already named John that will be awful." It took a real while before an idea popped in her mind, she immediately snapped her fingers as she spoke "Ma, what date is it today?" Nina asked. "It is the second day of August" Her mother replied. "Then, how 'bout 'Agustin'?" The younger lady suggested. "Agustin, hmm. That's a pretty name" Her mother gleefully uttered. The two women giggled in delight, full of bliss as they watch the young boy with enormous adoration.

Ages has passed after the fray and tribulation, Zyre successfully reigned over the Realm of Lune, the capital of the 'Region of Arson', he was triumphant in taking the throne he purloined from his brother. Although everything he has done was wrongful and against the laws no once could ever stop him on his track, even the people who makes such predicaments was helpless under Zyre's prowess. The burned lesioned buildings and destroyed houses were now fixed, fissured rended roads are now healed and everything was back to how they were. The world has gyrated multifold of times as the sun and moon mutated through fluctuated day and night. All small sprouts grew into their adult phase as their hardened trunks and wide spreaded branches with their roots expanding to such length beneath the ground. Even the old trees grew much taller than they were before. The days clearly passed way too quickly. In a forest far from the coast—In the capital of Terra Firma; The Realm of Colluvium, where sounds of melodic chirping of the bulbuls churned around the ambience, it was such a tranquil and idyllic abounded nature. The clouds were profoundly gossamer and flabby while the sky were brimful of the shade of bright blue color. However, behind a bush of repleted leaves, a boy was hiding abaft. Hair of the color of silver, glossy and bright, his skin was glistening crystal white just like a sugar illuminating every which way with his tinted rose blushed cheeks and pump lips of scarlet pink. He was looking past the leaves as he discern thoroughly on his target. His fingers lingered delicately on the thick wooden arch infront of him as he placed an arrow and attached it to the bow. He stretched the strings taut enough for it to snap and the moment when it did, the arrow travelled through the air rapidly before it struck directly through the deer's skull. The animal bloodcurdlingly cried as it ran in circles, completely out of its mind. The boy hurried to grab another arrow as he placed it again on his bow yet this time he struggled stabling his position but the moment he released his aim the arrow fleet straightway across the deer's chest. The animal cried its last until it finally collapsed and went unconscious. The boy's lips curled into a smile. "Mama Nina would really be amazed if she knew about this." He mummbled as he simper. He then placed his arch behind as it clung to the leather vest he was wearing. The boy took a stride out of the bush as he took a step towards to approach his hunt yet after a few steps on his foot he suddenly stumbled upon a stone, completely out of balanced as he fall down with his knees and then his arm. He quickly curled up onto the ground as he brush off the dirt off his bare arms only to reveal a fresh new set of wounds. He gritted his teeth as he hissed before he glared behind to what had made him trip yet to his surprise the stone gleamed as it flare from the strong sunlight which refracted into a bright red illumination, glistening along the boy's eyes. His eyes loomed while his jaw hang lower as he then draw himself near the stone. It was a red beryl stone in a shape of an octagon with carvings of unbeknownst language and symbols. The young man slowly stretched his arms to reach for the stone however as soon as his fingers brushed against the slightest body of the stone it shone a bright glow of a burning fire color. The young man recoiled from his bewilderment, he blinked numerous times before he decided to lunge back again and touch the red lustrous stone. He placed the stone on his palm as he observed its structure and exterior yet a strange stinging suddenly run through the skin of the young man's palm. He winced in pain as he try to fling away the stone from his hand but as if it was glued in his palm it wouldn't budge. The stone felt as if it was piercingly scathing through the skin, it was algetic. The man gripped his wrist with his other hand as he try to numb the tingling sensation, clenching so hard his pale skin was now tinted with redness as his blood was rushing up from too much pressure. His skin were now coated with sweat as they drip. The stone gleamed much brighter than it did before, intensely beaming a blinding light which made the young man lower his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he grunt on his throe. The stone beamed brighter and brighter as the young boy screamed louder and louder from his pain until when the gleam dissipated along with the stone. A sudden rush of something inexplainable run through every vessel of the young man's body as it proliferate all throughout every cell of his body. Not long after the sensation gone astray the young man respired rapidly as he try to catch his breath back. "W-what was that" He muttered and quivered after being panic-strikened. "Hey" A foreign voice suddenly spoke which made the silver haired boy flinch. He turned his head from where the sound came from and there he saw a young man almost or may be the same age as him, taller in a few centimeter with chestnut shade color of hair, pointed nose, sharp jaw and skin tinted with light melanin. "Are you okay?" the other boy asked. "I- I am o- okay." The silver haired boy stuttered after he was flustered by the other boy's appearance. "Are you sure? I heard you screaming from afar and I immediately ran over here." The brown haired boy proffered once again. Agustin nodded shyly and smiled as he avert his gaze away from the chestnut haired boy. "Come on get up" The brown haired guy uttered as he stretch his arm to offer a hand. Agustin hesitated yet soon accepted the other boy's hand. The moment their hands impinge upon each other the brown haired man suddenly jumped and cawed as he shake his hands away from the silver boy's grasp. "Ouch! Why are you so hot!?" He panicked as he took a withdrawal step. "W–What do you mean?" Agustin delved. "I'm not even kidding you're hands are burning hot!" The brown haired young man blurted. "They're not even hot..." Agustin mumbled as he stared onto his palms. "Are you really fine?" The brown haired boy asked once again as he extend his arms to touch the silver haired boy's forehead. "You don't even have a fever? Why is your hand burning?" He tilted his head as he utter his questions. "I am fine, there was just s-something...it was...nevermind" The silver haired boy cut off his words as he hid his hands behind him. "Okay then, I guess– wait." The brown haired boy suddenly paused when his eyes caught onto something. He shift and bend his body to the other side as he glanced beyond the silver haired boy. His eyes suddenly started to wet as he saw a glimpse of the terrifying sight of a dead animal behind. "No." He uttered before he instantaneously ran to the demised body of the animal. "H–Hey I caught that first!" Agustin exclaimed as he ran to catch up the brown haired boy but he halted when he saw the other man hurriedly kneeling down as he rashly took off the arrows from the deer's body as he shed tears before placing his hand on top of the wounds of the animal. A sudden glow appeared below the hand of the brown haired man that lay on top of the skin of the deer and as soon as the light dwindled the deer slowly opened it's eyes as it regained it's consciousness. It immediately stood and gaved a stern look towards the hunter before it ran away. Agustin was completely flummoxed and flabbergasted his jaw was hanging from what he had seen. "What the–...W- Who are you?" He stuttered. The chestnut haired boy sniffled before he turned his head and smiled brightly "Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself" he raised his palm as he waved it for a second as he continued "I'm Hoseok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7 ooF this is gonna take a real asss loong time i swear
> 
> and there's a reason why yoongi is named as agustin and it will be introduced along the story aye ;)


End file.
